villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sick Boy
Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson is both the deuteragonist and secondary antagonist of Irvine Welsh's Trainspotting series. He first appeared as the secondary antagonist in the 1993 novel Trainspotting ''and its 1996 film adaptation. He later appeared as the main protagonist in the sequel novel ''Porno and the deuteragonist in its loose film adaptation T2:Trainspotting, as well as the prequel novel Skagboys. Sick Boy was Mark Renton's best friend for a good period of time and the two even took heroin together, unlike Renton however Sick Boy was fairly stable but also a stubborn and sadistic narcissist who looked for every oppourtunity he could get for money. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Jordan Chase in Dexter and Dr. Victor Frankenstein in the National Theatre's adaptation of Frankenstein. Biography ''Trainspotting'' He is seen first when he, Renton and Spud are fleeing from the police after committing thievery. He later appears when he and Renton are discussing his theory of life in the park before shooting a dog in the posterior causing it to attack it's master much to their amusement. He later appears in the pub when Begbie is telling everyone the story about a game of pool he had with Tommy (in which the truth was twisted to make Begbie seem like he actually won the game), after Begbie throws his pint over the balcony causing it to hit a girl in the head, Begbie ends up causing a massive pub brawl after kicking a man in the testicles, with the others including Sick Boy watching from above. He later appeared in a few other scenes and after seeing his own child starved to death Sick Boy was devastated and filled with grief. Soon later he appeared after Spud was arrested and everyone was at the pub with Renton who was going to get his act together and stop taking heroin. He later appears when Renton has became a real estate agent where he is now a pimp and a drug dealer, he and Begbie then move into Renton's flat much to his annoyance. Later Sick Boy attends Tommy's funeral after the latter died from HIV complications. After the funeral Sick Boy and Begbie tell Renton and Spud their drug dealing plan and Renton (after being convinced by Spud) reluctantly agrees to help. After succeeding in their scheme they go to a pub to celebrate however the celebration is cut short after Begbie causes yet another fight after a man accidentally bumped into him making him spill his drink all over his suit, Spud attempts to intervene only for his hand to get sliced open by Begbie's knife, Sick Boy suggests they leave before the police arrive which they do after Renton gives Begbie a cigarette. The next day Renton steals the drug money and leaves leading to Begbie having a mental breakdown by destroying everything in the hotel room in a fit of rage. Once the police arrive Spud and Sick Boy flee the scene quickly. ''T2'' After Renton's return to Edinburgh Sick Boy is still angry at him for his betrayal and fights him inside of his aunt's pub. He later behind Renton's back talks with Begbie (who broke out of prison) about revenge. He later does redeem himself during the film's climax after realising the error of his ways and saves Renton from certain death after Begbie hung him with elevator cables. Begbie is about to attack the two before Spud knocks him unconscious with a toilet bowl. The three then lock Begbie in the boot of the car and park it outside of HMP Edinburgh for the police to discover. In his final scene he and Renton are discussing Spud's idea of writing the stories of their experiences into books and their concern over how they probably won't do well. Personality Sick Boy is an intelligent man who enjoys doing heroin, hanging out with his friends at pubs and clubs and watching James Bond films. He is a fan of Sean Connery and has a lot of knowledge on him as well as the many trivial facts about the 007 movie adaptations he appeared in. He is also a rather cold person and doesn't really care much for most people, however he is shown later to redeem himself in T2 and begins showing more care for others. Appearance In his younger years Sick Boy was handsome fair skinned, clean shaven and with a full head of vibrant blonde hair. He was also slim but fairly well built. In his later years however Sick Boy began both balding and greying significantly and had slight stuble on his face. While not losing much of his looks his face was full of unkempt rage and vengeance for a good period of time, he had also gotten a significantly more toned build to his muscles. Sick Boy was notably far more extravagent than all of his friends; developing an expensive and stylish taste in clothes from his teenage years onwards, throughout the first movie he is usually seen wearing suits, blazers with T-Shirts among many other thing, when either outdoors or stealing from shops Sick Boy wore a khaki trenchcoat. During the heroin deal he wore an orange patterned T-Shirt, a velvet indigo blazer and violet pinstripe trousers alongside brown shoes. This continued for Sick Boy even as he got older; in his forties Sick Boy still wore items such as blazers paired alongside more casual clothes such as vests however when he was outside or working in the pub he ensured to dress in black shirts, tartan grey trousers, black leather shoes as well as both a blazer and a grey double breasted frock coat. Navigation pl:Sick Boy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:The Heavy Category:Fighters Category:Addicts Category:Drug Dealers Category:Pimps Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Amoral Category:Thief Category:Betrayed Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Obsessed Category:Brutes Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Perverts Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists